


A Little Dream

by emotionalmorphine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, nothing is explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/pseuds/emotionalmorphine
Summary: Jesse has been having very realistic dreams about getting extremely intimate with Hanzo. Shame they’re just dreams.





	A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent? It’s dream sex. There’s confusion but no one is displeased with the proceedings.

Hanzo flopped down next to Jesse, squashed up against him in the bed clearly not designed for more than one person. Jesse reached his arm out before he could get away, holding Hanzo close, his fingertips running over Hanzo’s flushed skin. Last time this happened their post-coital cuddle, perhaps Jesse’s favorite part of sex, had been interrupted by him damn well _waking up_.

Jesse rolled so that he could cover half of Hanzo’s body with his own, sticky, damp skin pressed together everywhere. Jesse knew this was just a dream - an incredibly vivid, wonderful dream - but he was willing to take what he could get. Seemed just about right for his mind to tease him with the one thing he absolutely couldn’t have.

Jesse placed soft kisses against Hanzo’s collar bones and was rewarded with a soft, lazy laugh. The kind he had only ever heard when they were alone sharing a bottle of whatever crap booze Jesse had laid his hands on that night.

“You are satisfied, then?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse could only offer him a thumbs up and another kiss against his skin. When a man’s just been ridden into the sunset, words can become a little difficult to find and form.

He had just started to drift off, Hanzo’s fingers working through his damp hair back and forth, and then it was all gone. He woke up to the sunlight streaming in through his window and the slightly musty smell of his room, alcohol and unwashed clothes along with the dust of years unattended all combining.

Jesse closed his eyes, hoping that maybe he could slip right back into the dream. Get back to Hanzo, soft and exhausted and all his.

It wasn’t meant to be.

Jesse sighed and pulled himself up out of bed. His body felt satisfied and achy as though he had really just engaged in marathon sex for the third time that week. And even if it wasn’t real, it was still a better way to start the day than a hangover and a headache.

* * *

 

“You’re in a good mood!” Lena chirped.

Jesse stopped his whistling and grinned at her. “A good night’s rest will do that for a man.” He splashed some milk into his coffee and brought the mug over to join Lena at the table.

“You’ve been perky all week,” she said. “It’s nice to see you in a good mood.”

“You are certainly in a better mood than some people,” Genji said as he sat next to them. He nodded his head towards the door and Jesse brightened at the sight of Hanzo.

He was about to call him over when Hanzo spotted him. His eyes went wide and he looked back towards the door. Hanzo looked at Genji and then back at Jesse and obviously decided something as he left the room as quick as he appeared.

“That’s weird,” Lena said.

“Man’s lookin’ like a caged animal,” Jesse said and leaned his chin on his hand. It was certainly a far cry from the pleased, sated Hanzo in his dreams. Maybe a good fuck would make Hanzo less cagey in general. 

“Did you do something to upset my brother?” Genji asked and if he didn’t have his faceplate on Jesse could imagine the disapproving look he would be giving.

“Barely seen him all week.” Which, when he thought about it, was a touch odd. Usually their paths crossed several times a day, either in the kitchens, on the range, or out on the catwalks after the sun had set. Jesse thought they might even be _friends_. He hated to think that Hanzo might be avoiding him.

* * *

 

Jesse flailed his hand out, reaching for Hanzo blindly. His eyes were still squeezed shut, ears ringing, blood pounding in his head. He finally caught Hanzo and pulled him up, though he suspected Hanzo had taken pity on him and was helping things along, and pulled him into a searing kiss. He could taste the bitter, salty mess he had made and he did his best to help lick the taste away until all he was tasting again was Hanzo.

Hanzo hummed and pulled away just a bit to smooth back some of Jesse’s wild hair. His fingers followed the lines of Jesse’s cheekbones, fanning out across his skin and down into this beard where Hanzo could hold him and steal another kiss.

Jesse always wondered what Hanzo would really be like in bed. Whether this gentle, loving man was anything even near the truth. But Jesse liked this Hanzo, the one that savoured his kisses and luxuriated in his touch.

And near sucked his soul out of his dick. That was good, too.

“It is a shame this is a dream,” Hanzo said, disappointment evident in his tone.

Jesse wound his arms around Hanzo’s waist. “You’re telling me, babydoll.” 

“What I would do to you if this was real,” Hanzo said and smirked down at him before claiming Jesse’s lips like he owned them.

Of course, even in his dreams Hanzo would tease him.

* * *

 

Perhaps having incredibly detailed and realistic erotic dreams four nights in a row meant that what was supposed to be a little crush was getting just a touch out of hand. But Jesse couldn’t really bring himself to complain. He was getting the best sleep he’d had in years. For once, the whiskey he was drinking wasn’t there to knock him out.

Jesse heard the footsteps before he saw him. Those Shimadas might be ninjas but Jesse had a good ear on him.

Hanzo froze and Jesse raised his hand in greeting.

“Come join me. Got enough for two,” Jesse said and shook his mostly full bottle.

Hanzo glanced back the way he had come along the catwalk. This was just one of their drinking spots but although Hanzo had a bottle of that fancy plum wine in his hand, he didn’t look like he had been seeking Jesse out.

“Don’t make me drink alone,” Jesse said and shook the bottle again temptingly.

Hanzo slowly eased himself down next to him, keeping a respectable distance between them so they wouldn’t touch even accidentally. It made Jesse savour the touch of their fingers when he passed the bottle over all the more.

Hanzo took a long drink and grimaced when he pulled the bottle away. It must have burned awful bad going down but Hanzo chased it with another hit from the bottle.

Hanzo handed the bottle back and Jesse watched as he opened the plum wine and drank just as deeply from that bottle.

“Ease up there, partner. I don’t wanna have to carry you back to your room.”

Hanzo spluttered and pulled the bottle away from his lips. He coughed and wheezed until his eyes watered. Jesse had nothing but whiskey to offer him so he slid closer and patted Hanzo’s back. Hanzo’s shirt was soft under his fingers, some old thing he only wore when he was certain no one would see him. Well, except Jesse. Jesse seemed to be his exception.

Hanzo covered his mouth and took a deep breath in through his nose. He didn’t meet Jesse’s eyes, staring down at the rocks below their perch instead.

“There ya go. Maybe not so fast next time?”

Hanzo nodded.

“Something got ya twitchy?” Jesse asked, his hand still on Hanzo’s back. Usually Hanzo handled his alcohol intake a little better than this. He only overindulged when something had happened. Much like Jesse, himself.

“I am not twitch— I have not been sleeping well,” Hanzo said. He let out a long sigh.

Now that Jesse looked, Hanzo did look exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes, more pronounced than they had been in a good long while. His shoulders were slumped and he wasn’t even protesting Jesse’s hand on his back.

Jesse left it there.

“Something’ happen or just the old same?”

Hanzo was quiet and Jesse waited. If Hanzo didn’t want to talk, Jesse wouldn’t force him. But neither would he turn him away if he needed to get something off his chest.

“I’ve been having…” Hanzo looked up at him but turned away just as fast. “Dreams. They have been distressing.”

“‘Bout your brother?”

“…no.” Hanzo brought the wine bottle back to his mouth and Jesse was smart enough to realise when a topic had been shut down. Hanzo wasn’t going to share anything else that night.

* * *

 

Hanzo grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed. “Do not leave.”

“Just gonna get a towel? Trying to be good here.”

“I don’t care,” Hanzo said and grabbed the first piece of clothing he could find - Jesse’s discarded shirt - and wiped it over the mess on his stomach.

Jesse grinned. “And you still use my shirt,” he said. He bracketed Hanzo in with his arms, leaning over him, pressing gentle little kisses against his cheeks until Hanzo laughed and pushed at his face.

“Don’t leave,” Hanzo said again and ran his hand down Jesse’s cheek as he looked up at him. 

Jesse huffed. As if he would leave this if he had a choice. Hanzo was dishevelled and beautiful, his hair fanning out behind him on Jesse’s pillow, eyes sparkling with mischief, lips bitten red and cheeks flushed. Why would he leave all of this? “I ain’t going nowhere.”

“This is what you say and then I am without you again,” Hanzo said.

Jesse didn’t know dreams could make you feel guilty for waking up. It wasn’t exactly his choice. “Goddamn, Hanzo, if I could keep you, I would. Wouldn’t ever let you go.” He leaned down to kiss Hanzo’s forehead.

And then he was alone.

* * *

 

“You look terrible,” Lena said. She got up from her chair and Jesse saw a flash of blue light as she blinked over to the kitchen. She was back before he had time to sit properly at the table and was pushing a mug of coffee over to him.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He took a sip of the still burning coffee, ignoring the way it seared on his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

He had spent the rest of the night awake, almost afraid to fall back asleep in case he dreamed of Hanzo again. Hanzo looking at him and begging him not to go. Like he could do something about it. Jesse never really placed a lot of stock in the whole dream symbolism thing but it really did seem like this was trying to tell him something.

“Thought you were getting some good sleep lately?” Lena asked.

“Was. Didn’t last long.” He took another sip of the coffee.

Lena was about to ask something else, mouth open and ready, when Genji and Hanzo walked in. Genji was patting Hanzo’s shoulder and muttered something under his breath in Japanese. They both looked up and Hanzo stopped. It seemed like the only reason he didn’t turn tail was because Genji planted his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and pushed him forward to the kitchen.

“Did you and Hanzo have a fight?” Lena asked under her breath.

Jesse frowned. First his dream about Hanzo and now this? Because it was real obvious now that Hanzo was avoiding him. And Jesse was sure he hadn’t done anything to offend. But when Genji finally bullied Hanzo over to sit at their table, Jesse couldn’t even get him to look up from his cup of tea.

Genji sighed in a rush of air from his vents.

“You look really bad,” Lena said quietly to Hanzo. He did, too. Much worse than he had yesterday, probably sporting a vicious hangover, too.

“Hanzo has not been sleeping well. We were awake most of the night. Master led us through some meditations.”

“I don’t think they helped,” Lena said.

“I am right here,” Hanzo snapped and Lena had enough sense to look chastised.

“I think I’m gonna try get some more sleep before I need to beg one of those sleeping pills of Angie,” Jesse said, pushing his chair back as he stood. He was too tired to deal with Hanzo’s bad mood, too. And right now he kind of didn’t want to see him, even if it wasn’t his fault Jesse had been dreaming of him.

He didn’t risk going back to sleep.

* * *

 

Jesse looked over at his clock. The red numbers showed it was a little past 3am which meant he had been asleep for four hours. Four hours and not a single dream. At least none that he could remember. Definitely no confusing dreams about Hanzo. Sure, he was awake, but his normal sleep schedule was fairly messed up. Being awake at 3am wasn’t a strange occurrence.

He yawned and rolled out of bed. He pulled a flannel shirt on against the brisk air and slipped quietly out of his room. The only thing that ever put him back to sleep was a hot drink or some alcohol and he was all out of option two.

He knew Genji had some good tea that always made him drowsy stashed in the back of the pantry. He wouldn’t mind if Jesse helped himself to a mug. Jesse flicked the light on in the dining room and Hanzo just about fell off his chair, splashing hot coffee onto the table.

“Hanzo? What’re you doin’ here?”

Hanzo looked up. He scrubbed his hand through his loose hair and then rubbed his eyes. He looked worse than he did that morning. 

“How many cups of coffee you had?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo pushed the mug away from him. “Not enough,” he muttered. 

“Look, you need to get some sleep. This ain’t good for you,” Jesse said as he watched Hanzo stand and take his mug to the kitchen, pouring the last of the coffee down the sink.

Hanzo whipped around. “I cannot! If I… I cannot.”

“You can’t just stay awake indefinitely. Doesn’t work like that.”

Hanzo pushed away from the counter and walked past Jesse, head held high as if nothing was affecting him. Jesse grabbed his wrist. The sudden movement was enough to make Hanzo sway and he lurched against Jesse and then the wall, unsteady on his feet.

“Shoot, darlin’, you’re worrying me here. Let me take you back to your room.”

Hanzo rubbed at his eyes but he acquiesced and nodded. Jesse didn’t let go of his wrist and kept himself next to Hanzo as they walked. Hanzo swayed as he waved his hand over the panel outside of his room and Jesse put his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders. The room was dark and cool and Hanzo flopped face first onto the bed as soon as he was close enough.

“Get some sleep. You’ll feel better—”

“Stay.”

Jesse paused. “Say that again? Didn’t quite catch you there.”

“Stay. Please.”

Jesse scratched the back of his head. Hanzo wanted him to stay. And damned if he didn’t want to. He was worried about Hanzo. That was no lie. “Yeah, alright. I’ll be right here, okay? You just close your eyes and get some sleep.”

Jesse sat down on the desk chair and spun it around to face the bed. Hanzo was looking up at him but as Jesse settled he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

“No, no, you cannot be here! Leave!” Hanzo shook him by the shoulders.

Jesse looked up and around the dark room. This was Hanzo’s room. Damn, he must have fallen asleep. He was going to have one hell of a crick in his neck when he woke up. 

“Leave!” Hanzo snarled.

Jesse laughed. “One minute he’s askin’ me to stay, next he’s telling me to leave. You’re usually much kinder in my dreams, darlin’!”

Hanzo reared back away from him but his hands stayed on Jesse’s shoulders.

“Can’t we kiss a little ‘til you’re sweet on me again? I like those dream a hell of a lot better.”

Hanzo was staring at him with wide eyes. He tightened his hands on Jesse’s shoulders. “You’re always gone when I wake up…”

Jesse frowned. “When I wake up, yeah. It’s a dream. Best ones I’ve had in years. Too bad—mm!” Hanzo cut him off with his lips on Jesse’s. He threw his arms around the back of Jesse’s neck and Jesse could feel that ache in his neck starting already as he leaned up into the kiss.

Hanzo pulled away suddenly. “I asked you not to leave. You always left because I had to wake up. I wished I could remain asleep forever.”

Jesse frowned again. “For a dream, you’re awfully cryptic.”

Hanzo laughed and before Jesse could protest he had a lap full of archer. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist and held him there.

“You are the dream,” Hanzo said.

“Now that’s just confusing. I’m asleep. This is all a dream. You’re not real.”

“I assure you that I am as real as you,” Hanzo said. “This is a dream. But it is real.”

“That makes no sense, honey.”

“Then wake up.”

Jesse startled awake, flailing forward until he grabbed the edge of the desk. The chair wobbled dangerously until he could get both feet back on the floor and steady himself. He rubbed at his neck and winced. He knew he was going to…

He looked over at the bed and there was Hanzo, sitting up and staring at him.

“I told you to wake up,” Hanzo said.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. “That you did.”

“They were not just my dreams.”

Jesse slowly pieced together the picture. They weren’t just his dreams.

“You were actually there?” Jesse asked. “But how? Gotta say that sounds a touch impossible.”

“Yes, it does. But I have learned not to question some things.”

“Like those dragons under your skin?” Jesse pointed at Hanzo’s tattoo and raised his eyebrow.

“Exactly like the dragons under my skin.”

They stood at the same time and took a step closer together, closing the space between them. Jesse reached out and stroked his hand down Hanzo’s arm, following the lines of the tattoo down to his wrist.

“Perhaps…we can continue one of the better dreams now that we are both awake.”

“And how do I know I’m not still sleeping?”

Jesse yelped as Hanzo twisted his nipple through his flannel shirt. He jumped away and laughed, only to swoop back in and wrap his arms around Hanzo. “You’re a mean one, darlin’.”

“I am the man of your dreams,” Hanzo said.

The looked at each other for a moment of silence before snorting and dissolving into laughter.

* * *

 

“You both look terrible! No sleep again?” Lena asked.

Jesse set down a mug of tea down in front of Hanzo and then sat next to him with his own cup of coffee. “Was awake all night. Didn’t get a wink.”

“Are you complaining?” Hanzo asked.

“Me? Not a bit. That whole sleep thing is overrated.” Jesse grinned and Hanzo sipped at his tea in silence.


End file.
